


Walking on sunshine (and don't it feel good!)

by DrunkSmoochum



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Summer Romance, Teen and up because of swear words, Weddings, bisexual callum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkSmoochum/pseuds/DrunkSmoochum
Summary: Ben falls for Callum during his vacation in Portugal. Unfortunately for Ben, life gets in the way and he breaks up with Callum. Skip to three years later and Ben's best friend Whitney is getting married in Portugal, the same place Ben had visited all those years ago. Hoping he would be able to see Callum once again, fate is a cruel mistress as the man marrying Whitney turns out to be no one other than Callum. What will Ben do now?OrA Ballum Walking on Sunshine AU.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell, Jay Brown/Lola Pearce, Lee Carter/Whitney Dean, Whitney Dean/Callum "Halfway" Highway
Comments: 15
Kudos: 67
Collections: Ballum Big Bang 2020





	1. Main story

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! before you read this fic I just want to say a quick thank you to my Beta [@thepurplepanther](https://thepurplepanter.tumblr.com/) who helped me a lot! In the end note you will find my artists name and their artwork for this story. Other than that I want to say Enjoy!

**Holiday**

_ You can turn this world around and bring back all of those happy days. ~ _

Cavacos, Portugal.

"I bet you say that to all the guys" Ben smirked as he playfully pinched Callum, who in return kissed Ben passionately. 

Six weeks ago, Ben Mitchell had arrived in Cavacos in Portugal. He needed a break from his life at home and what is a better place than somewhere foreign with warm weathers and sandy beaches. Oh and let's not forget, hot foreign men. 

Four weeks ago he had met Callum Highway. 

If you had told Ben he would fall for someone from around his hometown, in Goddamn Portugal of all places, instead of someone local, he would have most likely had laughed in your face. Yet there was Callum and he was adorably oblivious to most things but also very aware of other things. He had moved to Portugal a few years earlier with his mum and made himself a living being a caterer. 

Today was Ben's last day in Cavacos. Luckily he had a late flight back. Callum wanted to make their last day together special. They had been spending their whole day in the city and were now sitting on the beach watching the sunset. 

"I don't want to go home. "Ben said sadly as he leaned back against Callum's chest. 

"Then don't. " the reply was soft and pleadingly. Callum nuzzled his chin in Ben's neck, tightening his hold. Not ever wanting to let go of him. 

Sighing loudly, Ben got out of Callum's hold, so he could look at him properly. "You don't understand." Ben said as he bit his lip. "I need to go, for my dad."

There was no reply from Callum, who had been trying to talk Ben out of leaving for the past few days. 

Seeing the sad look on Callum's face, Ben couldn't help but touch his face. He used his thumb to gently caress Callum's cheek. 

"I'm sorry, but if you knew him, you'd understand." Ben then kissed Callum softly on the lips. 

One last goodbye. 

-

Three years later. 

"Oh come on Mitchell, I've already booked your ticket, there is no way you gonna ditch on me now." 

Ben sighed. "I know Whit, I just have a lot of clients from dad that I have to deal with and.." 

"Bullshit." Whitney said annoyed. "this is about that bloke from three years ago isn't it? You are afraid you might see him again." 

"What? No Whit.." Ben took a deep breath. "I'll sort something out yeah." 

Whitney squealed loudly. "Yay! I will see you tomorrow."

"See ya tomorrow." Ben said as he laid his head back against the couch, sighing in frustration. 

Of Course Callum was the reason Ben didn't wanna go back. Not that he could say that to Whitney, she would have dragged him to Portugal herself if she knew. 

Thinking back at the time he and Callum spent all those years ago, how happy he was and how miserable he has been ever since he left, Ben realised how afraid he was about seeing Callum and possibly having to see him with another bloke.

  
  
  


**Venus**

_A goddess on a mountain top, was burning like a silver flame.~_

When Ben arrived at the address Whitney gave him, he was surprised. He looked at the building, wondering how the hell she was able to afford it.

"Ben!!" Whitney squealed as she ran over to him, giving him a big hug. 

"Nice to see you again too, Whit." Ben chuckled as he hugged Whitney back. "So what was so important that you needed me to come over?" 

"I'll tell you inside." Whitney said as she drags Ben along, before 

telling a man to grab Ben's suitcase.

"Louisa, Bebidas por favor." Whitney said smiling at a woman that looked like a maid. 

Whitney was radiating happiness and Ben would have been a bit more jealous if he wasn't truly chuffed for his best mate, who seemed to have been enjoying her time in Cavacos. 

"So, Whit, what was it that you wanted to tell me that you couldn't tell me on the phone?" Ben asked as they both sat down on a chair in the backyard of Whitney's mansion. 

"Okay, but promise me you won't freak out." Whitney said smiling. 

Ben raised an eyebrow at his best mate. Like Ben would ever freak out. 

"I'm getting married!"

"What?" Ben said, looking gobsmacked. 

Whitney showed him the ring, a silver band with a pink stone embedded in a square frame, Ben thought of it as tacky. 

"Please tell me it's not to Lee." Ben said with his eyes wide. 

He couldn't stand Lee. The guy had cheated on Whitney a few times, but everytime they split up Lee had found a way back in Whitney's life. (It also didn't help that Lee hated Ben because Ben had broken his little brother's heart.)

"Oh God no. " Whitney said dismissive. 

Ben breathed a sigh of relief, before realising that if it wasn't Lee who Whitney was gonna marry it most likely would be someone she met here. 

"I don't get it." Ben replied, confused. "You were on men-tox, you were supposed to find yourself." 

"And I did." Whitney said smiling. "And there he was, so here I am." her smile turned into a grin. 

"You're mental, how long have you known this guy for?" 

"Five weeks, but when you know you know, you know?" 

Ben rolled his eyes. "That's what you said about Mick and Woody and Lee." 

"But this is different." Whitney shrugged. "He's sensitive and kind and gentle" 

"Definitely not Lee then." Ben mumbled. 

"Please tell me it's a long engagement."

Whitney grinned widely. "The wedding is in two days" 

"That's insane." 

"You were the one who told me I should go to Cavacos."

"Yeah, to find yourself. Not to get married to the first bloke you see." Ben said in disbelief. 

"He wasn't the first bloke. He was at least the fourth." Whitney said with a smug. 

"You've completely lost your mind." Ben shook his head. 

"You will change your mind once you've met him." Whitney replied, her smug smile fading into a somber one. 

Ben sighed noticing her face dropping. "At Least I'm thrilled it ain't Lee." he said trying to make light of things. "So, when will I meet this bloke of yours?"

Whitney smiled widely again, so Ben said at least one good thing at the moment. 

"Well, you will tonight." she exclaimed, sounding excited. "There is a dinner we are having for close friends to celebrate our upcoming nuptials."

They were interrupted when the maid, Louisa, walked up to them with drinks. 

"Obrigado, Louisa." Whitney said before taking a sip of her drink. "Anyway what about you? Anything new to report?"

Ben shrugged. "Same old same old."

"Right.." Whitney said with a knowing look in her eyes. "So Phil is still treating you like.." 

Ben cut her off quickly, not wanting to converse about his dad right now. "I’mma head out for the beach, see if I see some familiar faces." he said standing up

"Ben.."

"I'll be back in a few, yeah?". With that, Ben walked away.

**How will I know**

_How will I know if he's thinking of me. I try to phone but I'm too shy (can't speak), falling in love is so bittersweet.~_

Walking up to the beach where he used to spend his time almost every day, Ben got a little bit nervous. 

What if he ran into Callum? Or worse, what if he ran into Callum and a new boyfriend? 

Ben couldn't worry for too long as he was shaken out of his thoughts by someone calling out his name. 

"Ben?!" 

Looking at the direction the voice came from Ben saw that the person who called him was Jay, a bloke Ben met at the airport all those years ago. At first Ben was trying his luck, flirting with an obviously oblivious Jay, only to become really good friends with him when he realised Jay was as straight as they come, and showed lots of interest in Ben's cousin Lola. 

"Jay!" Ben said with a grin as he walked up to the taller man to give him a quick hug. "When did you come back?" 

"I never left" Jay said smiling scratching his head. "Couldn't go and leave Lola behind, now could I?" he added, nodding his head towards the blonde who followed behind him. 

"Hello stranger!" Lola said with a smile before hugging him.

Ben hugged her back. "Lo' darling how are ya? I see you two are still together. "

"Yeah, I'd like to see him try and get rid of me. " Lola said with a chuckle, nudging Jay with her elbow. "So, what brings you back?" 

"Would you believe it if I said a wedding?" Ben chuckled. 

Lola and Jay gave each other an uncertain look. 

"Does Cal know you are here?" Jay asked Ben as they were walking up the beach. 

"Well, I haven't been able to let my presence be known yet, seeing as I only just arrived, but I am sure word will spread about the great Ben Mitchell returning to Cavacos." Ben said, sounding smug. 

"You should have called, let us know you were coming." Lola said, linking her arm with Ben's. 

"And what? Ruin the surprise?" Ben said with a chuckle, before seeing a painful look on Lola's face. "What's wrong?" he said as he stopped walking. 

Unlinking her arm from Ben's, Lola started unsure. "Well.." 

"It's Callum." Jay continued. 

Ben felt like he couldn't breath.

What he had feared the most was true. Callum had found someone else and there was a possibility Ben could walk into them, during the remainder of his stay. 

"He has found himself a new bloke, hasn't he?" Ben said, trying not to sound hurt. 

Scratching his head, Jay replied to Ben. "Well no." 

"Then why are you two looking like I'm a dead man walking?" 

"Because.."

"Jay! I've been waiting for almost 20 minutes, ya told me you would be back in ten. Do I have to remind you that I don't have time today."

Ben turns around to the man calling for Jay, recognising that voice immediately. 

It was Callum, who looked even hotter than three years ago. His hair was a bit longer than before and he had a slight stubble now. 

When Callum spotted Ben his whole demeanor changed. He looked confused but his stance made him seem almost angry. 

"You're back?" Callum asked Ben. 

"Surprise." 

"Why are you back?" 

"I.." 

"I see you have met my fiance!" Whitney appeared, practically jumping Callum and giving him a kiss. 

All Ben could do was stare as his whole world collapsed in front of him. 

"Isn't he the most handsome man you've met?" Whitney said, smiling as she wrapped Callum's arms around her. 

"This is your fiance?" Ben asked unsure if he was dreaming or, well, was having a nightmare. 

"Yeah, Why? Do you guys know each other?" Whitney asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked from Callum, to Ben. 

Callum was about to talk when Ben cut him off. "No, we haven't." he said with a fake smile as he gave Callum his hand to shake. "Hi mate, I am Ben, Whitney's best friend." 

Unsure of what was going on, Callum nodded as he shook Ben's hand. 

"Aw don't be shy Ben" Whitney said, giving Ben a playful push. "He is more like a brother to me than just my best friend." she said to Callum.

"So how do you guys know Ben?" she asked Lola and Jay. 

"Well, Ben is my cousin." Lola said. 

"Cousin?" Whitney said with a smile. "It truly is a small world." 

Really not wanting to be here anymore Ben had to think of an excuse to leave. 

"Well we should go. " Ben told Whitney.. "You were gonna show me that thing Billy bought, right?" he waved with his hands at Lola, surely his cousin would help him out right now. 

Jay looked confused "What thi-". Lola cut him off by elbowing him in the ribs. "Right, that thing Billy bought."she said nodding. 

"Right.." Jay said, somewhat understanding what was going on." I should head back to the bar. "

"Okay, well, don't forget the dinner party is at five" Whitney said. "So please be back before that." 

"I will." Ben said as he walked off with Lola. 

As soon as they were out of earshot and sight Lola stopped Ben. 

"What was that all about?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"You. Pretending like you didn't know Cal." 

"I just don't want Whit to know" 

Lola sighed. "But you and Callum.." 

"A summer romance, years ago, Lo." Ben said. "It was totally nothing. It's better to just pretend it didn't happen."

"Okay, if you say so." Lola said sadly. "you know we *can* actually go to Billy if ya want. I am sure he would love to see you." 

Ben smiled at that. "Yeah? Alright then."

**Power of love**

_First time you feel it, it might make you sad. Next time you feel it, it might make you mad.~_

Later that afternoon, Callum stood next to Whitney, who was sitting next to him, at the foot of the table. "I'm getting married." He exclaimed, causing the people at the table to hoot. Everyone except for Ben who was staring down at his drink, looking solemn. 

Motioning the people to settle down, Callum continued, looking towards his fiancé. "Whit, my friends can tell you that I usually don't fall in love so easily but with you it was truly love at first sight."

Ben has had his fair share of pain over the past few years. He had gotten into a lot of fights, most of which he didn't even win, but none of the broken bones or cuts and bruises have ever hurt as much as Callum's words just did. 

"What can I say? You are amazing, beautiful, kind and not afraid to show everyone how you feel. I am just lucky you are mine." Callum ended his speech by raising his glass. "to Whitney Dean, for making me the happiest guy in the world." 

The guests at the table clapped at Callum's speech as he sat down next to Whitney, giving her a kiss. 

Whitney returned the kiss briefly before she pulled back, standing up like Callum did before her. 

" I'd like to say something as well! " she exclaimed happily, with a giddy smile etched on her face.

"Er...well, I know that this has come

as a bit of a surprise to some of you" Whitney said adding with a chuckle, "Not least to myself." causing people to smile and giggle. 

Then she turned her attention to Ben, which surprised him. 

"Ben, life hasn't been easy for the two of us, but we always have found our way." Whitney started and Ben couldn't help but smile as he remembered all the shit they have gone through. "You were the one who sent me here, and I can't thank you enough because look what I found." she said smiling as she placed her hand on Callum's shoulder. 

Ben watched as Callum reached to hold Whitney's hand that was resting on his shoulder. He gulped down his drink in annoyance, looking away from the couple.

"I've made a lot of mistakes over the years, and, Cal," Whitney said as she turned her attention to her fiancé. "I have to be honest, when I met you, I thought, 'He's gonna be another one that won't last. It's just another holiday romance.' but, then suddenly I knew that some holiday romances are meant to last forever." Whitney said almost teary eyed as she raised her glass."To Callum Highway. My happily ever after." 

  
  


-

Not long after, the dinner ended, and Ben made his way towards the open bar. He was halfway through his second drink when Callum walked up to the bar and ordered a mojito, seemingly ignoring Ben who had a face like thunder. 

"Since when are you straight?" Ben spat out with anger, avoiding any eye contact with Callum. 

Callum huffed at Ben's tone, shifting slightly on his feet. "There is this thing called bisexuality, Ben."

"Didn't give me any indication that was the case three years ago." Ben sneered, taking a swig of his drink. "I guess that's why they call you ‘Halfway’." 

"Look Ben-" Callum turned to look at the younger man.

Ben sighed. "She means everything to me, you know." he turned to look at Callum for the first time in hours, after he had left the beach. "If anyone deserves to be happy it's her. So let's just forget it ever happened and keep out of each other's way." Ben said, turning back to his drink. 

"Alright." Callum said monotonously, nodding slightly, before Whitney popped up. 

"I see you guys are getting to know each other, that's good. " she said smiling. 

Ben turned towards Whitney with a smile, "Well I need to give him the old 'hurt her and no one will find your body' speech, don't I?"

Whitney chuckled at that. "Don't worry, he's just joking Cal." 

"Am I though?" Ben said, raising an eyebrow, watched him with unease. 

Shaking her head Whitney ignored Ben's comment. 

"I need you to do a few wedding things for me tomorrow, like sorting out Callum's suit."

"Why can't he do that himself?" Ben asked Whitney, the thought of helping Callum pick out a wedding suit was enough to make him feel sick.

"Yeah, why can't I do that myself?" Callum questioned his fiancé. 

"Because, and don't take this as an offense, Babe.” Whitney glanced towards Callum. “Callum ain't that good with being stylish." Whitney said. "Not like you." she added when she saw both of them give her a look. "So please will you do this for me?" 

Ben looked from Whitney to Callum, who looked just as uncomfortable by the thought of shopping together for his wedding suit. 

As he looked back at Whitney, who started to pout, as a means to get her way, Ben sighed loudly. 

"Anything for my best friend." That was all Ben was able to get out before Whitney squealed in glee, rushing to give him a hug in thanks.

**Don't you want me baby**

_It's much too late to find. You think you've changed your mind, you'd better change it back or we will both be sorry.~_

"You're late." Callum said, annoyed as Ben walked up to him, an hour after they were supposed to meet up at the tailors shop. 

"I still came though, didn't I?" Ben responded with the same annoyance. He had woken up with a splitting headache, a result of his binge drinking the night before. 

Callum shook his head, already regretting waiting an hour for Ben in the first place. "Let's just get this over with, alright?" 

"Fine by me." 

-

Callum was showing off the third suit Ben had picked out. 

"Well?" 

Ben looked at him, scanning him from head to toe. 

"Nah, this ain't the one either, mate."

"What's wrong with this one then?" Callum said exasperated. 

"Just ain't your colour innit?" 

"What happened to 'grey is totally your colour, Callum, trust me'? " 

" It's this headache innit, messing with my colour sense. " Ben said with a smirk." Try this suit." he said, handing Callum his fourth suit. 

"Are you taking the mick? I already tried on a blue suit, Ben." Callum looked at him irritated. 

"That was midnight blue, this is navy blue. Now go on, we don't have all day." Ben said practically shoving Callum into the changing room, before sitting down. 

If Ben was being honest, the grey suit did fit Callum best, it made the colours of his eyes pop out more. Yet, Ben was still kind of annoyed and mad that Callum was going to marry Whitney, so why shouldn't he be allowed to have some fun?

Ben grabbed another magazine from the pile as he waited for Callum to reveal the navy blue suit. The magazine, which had a big sail boat on the cover, made Ben think about something Callum had said those three years ago. 

"So, I am guessing you are gonna settle somewhere here with Whitney then?" 

There was a pause before Ben got his reply. 

"Er.. I guess so."

"I thought you wanted to sail around the world?" 

"I still do." Callum replied as he walked out of the changing room fixing his tie. "What do you think we are going to do for our honeymoon."

"That's funny cos' Whit always talked about going to Paris for her honeymoon." 

"Well, sometimes what people want can change." Callum said, looking at Ben via the mirror, slightly in annoyance.

Hearing the underlying tone, Ben sighed. "I didn't change Cal, I just couldn't drop everything and run off into the sunset with you."

"Yeah I know, your real life right?" Callum said turning towards Ben. "How's that working out for you now?" 

"Great." Ben said with a fake smile, before mumbling, "Just splendid." 

"Good. So are you seeing anyone?"

"I ain't gonna talk about that." 

"Right." Callum scoffed. 

"What?" 

"Well that's obviously a no." 

"No it ain't." 

"Sure whatever you say." Callum muttered, rolling his eyes as he walked back into the changing room. 

Ben was gradually becoming angrier the longer they were together. How dare Callum assume anything about his life?

When Callum walked out again, dressed in his regular clothes, he told the shop owner he would take the grey suit. Feeling Ben's eyes burn into his back, Callum spoke again.

"What did you want me to do Ben? Become a monk?" he exclaimed, turning around to face Ben. 

"Hell, I don't know, maybe don't fall in love with my best friend?" Ben replied. 

"Well, how was I supposed to know you two were best friends? Besides,  _ you _ are the one that broke up with me." Callum raised his voice, sounding sad, before lowering his voice, with a solemn tone, "You forgot about me." 

Ben rubbed his hand over his face in frustration, a small slither of guilt building in his stomach. "I didn't forget about you, I told you I had to help my family." To this, Callum rolled his eyes.

"Right, the family that doesn't give a shit about you."

"You what?" Ben dared Callum to continue, the anger beginning to bubble once again.

"Yeah Whit has told me about how your father treats you. Good to know you chose that over me." 

"You don't know anything about it." Ben said through gritted teeth, taking a step forward towards Callum, while trying to keep his voice low. 

"Well go on then, enlighten me." Callum said with a daring voice. 

Ben wanted to respond, but he couldn't find the words. So he remained silent, looking away from Callum. 

Callum scoffed and shook his head at that. "I forgot, never say what you feel right?"

"I don't see why people have to make a spectacle about feelings!" Ben exclaimed frustrated. 

"It's so other people know that it's real, that's why people have weddings, Ben." Callum turned away, walking ahead.

-

"How did it go?" Whitney asked the two of them as they walked through the door. 

"Great. " Ben said with a fake smile. 

"Really well." Callum said, giving Whitney a kiss on the cheek. 

"So Ben, I was meaning to ask you, is there someone you'd like to invite to the wedding?" 

Ben blinked, looking at Callum momentarily. "Whatcha mean, Whit?" 

"Well, like a plus one." Whitney shrugged.

"Imma take a dive in the swimming pool yeah?" Callum said, leaving Ben and Whitney. 

Ben watched Callum leave, feeling beyond grateful that he prevented things from becoming even more awkward. He shook his head and turned back to Whitney, only then did he process what she meant. 

"Oh right... nah, I’m good." 

Whitney raised an eyebrow. "What about that guy from three years ago?" 

"Erm, yeah well I wouldn’t worry about that, because that guy is gone."

"Gone? Gone where?" Whitney asked confused. 

"Just gone." Ben said monotonously, gulping as she stared at him.

"Oh.. Well did you tell him how you felt?" 

"What?" 

"Did ya tell the guy how you feel about him?" Whitney said articulating the words clearly. "If you want someone, you have to follow your heart and go for it."

Ben bit on the inside of his cheek. If only Whitney knew what she was telling Ben to do. 

"Well, he moved on, so that’s not a good idea." Ben muttered quietly, looking away.

"Oh, I am sorry Ben." she walked up to him to give him a hug, which he reciprocated, shaking his head.

"It's fine."

"No it ain't." Whitney said sadly as she pulled away from the hug, a look of worry gracing her features.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to see ya be alone, you deserve someone who makes you happy." 

"I promise I am fine by myself, Whit." 

"No one is fine by themselves, Ben." 

"Yes Whit, they are. You should try it sometimes." Ben scowled, feeling annoyed now. 

Whitney was about to comment on Ben's remark when Louisa interrupted them. 

"Flowers for you, miss Dean."

Louisa handed the flowers to Whitney, who squealed from excitement. 

"Pink roses," she smiled widely, leaning in to sniff the flowers, “Cal knows me so well.”

Ben grabbed the card that was sticking out from the roses and read it out loud. 

"Looking forward to seeing you tonight, love Lee." 

At that, the smile on Whitney’s face dropped and she snatched the card from Ben's hand immediately. 

"What the hell is he doing here?" Ben said agitated. 

Whitney bit her lip, looking down.

"He just turned up out of the blue. Hijacked me, it's just a final farewell." 

"I think slamming the door in his face sufficed for that." Ben said, shaking his head. 

"Well it's nicer this way." 

Ben couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was acting cold and distant to Callum for her and now it turns out she is meeting up with her old flame. Once again that feeling of anger bubbled.

"So that's how you spent your day then?" Ben accused. "What do you think you are doing?" 

"Don't worry Ben, I can look after myself." Whitney waved nonchalantly with her hand. 

"When? When have you ever looked after yourself?" Ben said, trying not to yell. 

"Like all the time? Yes I may have made a few mistakes but-.." 

"You think?!" Ben interrupted her. 

"Well, I know Ben and I will live with those mistakes, I don't expect anyone else to sort them out for me." Whitney replied, looking annoyed, before looking back up at him, eyes narrowed.. "It's better than locking your heart away, too scared of getting hurt."

Before Ben could respond, however, Jay, Lola and Callum walked in, all wearing white. 

"Alright come on. Time to go." Jay said. 

"Time to go where?" Ben asked, confused. 

"The tomato festival." Lola replied. 

"I wish I could but I have appointments." Whitney said, still looking annoyed at Ben. 

"I ain't in the mood." Ben said as he walked away from the group towards the pool. 

"Okay, well I guess it's the three of us then I guess?" Jay said. Lola narrowed her eyes at Ben’s retreating form.

"Just give me a minute." Lola said, following Ben to the pool.

**W** **alking on sunshine**

_I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that it's true. And I don't want to spend my whole life, just waiting for you.~_

They were on their way into the city. Jay and Lola on one scooter and Callum with a reluctant Ben on the other scooter. 

He was still shaking his head, mentally slapping himself, for letting Lola change his mind about going to this stupid festival. Of course, while she was convincing him to go to the festival, she conveniently left out the part about him having to be on a scooter with Callum. It wouldn't have been that big of a problem, if it weren't for the road being bumpy and Ben needing to hold onto Callum tightly. 

Ben missed holding Callum, if he were being honest. So this whole situation wasn't really helping him trying to get over his _ex_ who would be marrying his best friend tomorrow. 

"What is this festival about anyways?" Ben asked, never attending a tomato festival before. "Go and see the worlds largest tomato or somethin'?" 

Callum laughed at that. 

"What?" 

"you'll see." 

They parked their scooters close to the town, deciding to walk the last few minutes to the townsquare. 

Ben looked around and noticed all the people wearing white. Which probably was the reason, Lola told him to go and wear a white shirt. Another thing he noticed were the crates of tomatoes that were lined up all around time. 

"Come on guys, it's almost time." Jay said suddenly, pulling Lola along with him who started giggling. 

"Time for what?" Ben asked as suddenly something wet hit the back of his head. 

Turning around, Ben saw Callum standing there with a few tomatoes in his hand, pretending like he didn't do anything.

A group of men covered in tomatoes suddenly ran past Ben. All laughing and throwing tomatoes to eachother. Finally it all clicked for Ben. 

He went to grab tomatoes from a nearby crate before getting hit by another tomato. 

Soon there was a tomato throwing war going on throughout the whole town. 

"Ah!" Callum shouted suddenly as Ben hit him on the eye with a tomato. 

For a moment Ben was worried, but that feeling went away the moment Callum came up and smashed two tomatoes in Ben's hair. 

"Not the hair!" Ben said laughing as he pushed at Callum. 

"It's what you get for hitting me in the eye." 

"I didn't do it on purpose." Ben said smacking a tomato right against Callum's cheek. "That, I did though." 

"Oi!"

Ben and Callum turned around to see Jay and Lola grinning while having tomatoes and what seemed like waterguns in their hands. 

"Run?" 

"Run." 

Callum grabbed Ben's hand as they ran through the crowd to get away from Jay and Lola. 

**Eternal flame**

_Say my name, sun shines through the rain. A whole life so lonely, and then come and ease the pain. I don't want to lose this feeling, oh~_

After the tomato festival they all went down to the beach to get cleaned up. Jay and Lola were quick to jump in the sea, leaving Ben and Callum behind on the beach. 

Ben was testing the water, which was cold, with his feet first when he saw a shadow creeping up on him. 

"Heads up!" 

Callum giggled as he dumped a whole bucket of water on Ben. 

Ben sputtered and shivered as the cold water seeped into his clothes, at first confused about how Callum had found a bucket, before looking up at the man in shock.

"You.." 

Noticing the devilish look on Ben's face, Callum ran away towards the water throwing the bucket in the sand, still laughing, before getting tackled in the water by Ben, laughing wildly.

-

"What the hell do you think you are doin'?" Ben came up from the water after being tackled by a tall guy for no reason. 

The tall guy with blue eyes stared at him horrified. "oh God, I am so sorry." The man tried to help Ben up, but Ben pushed him off. "I thought you were a mate of mine." 

"Clearly I ain't." Ben coughed, getting all the water out of his mouth. He then took a second look at the guy who tackled him. The man had a sun kissed skin and an apologetic smile on his face. 

"Let me get you a drink."

"Nah, that's fine." 

"I insist." 

Ben hesitated before he then nodded, following the man out of the water. A free drink could never do any harm. 

"Callum Highway." Callum said, extending a hand for Ben to shake. 

"Ben."

"So, Ben, what brings you to Cavacos?" Callum asked him as he, surprisingly, sat down at Ben's table with his own drink. 

Ben eyed Callum, not really wanting to do any small talk. But seeing as he got a free drink.. 

"Just a little trip, visiting the family." Ben said, shrugging. 

"Ah." Callum nodded smiling. He took a swig of his drink as silence fell between them. 

"You?" Ben asked after a minute. 

"Oh, I live here." Callum replied. "Moved here with me mum when I was 11." 

"Must be nice." Ben said, taking a swig of his own drink. 

"Yeah, it is. So what do you do for work then?" 

"Look, mate.." Ben turned to look at Callum, reading to tell him to do one.

"I thought I wasn't a mate of yours?" Callum said with a cheeky grin. 

Ben looked at Callum and couldn't help but smile a little at his comment referring to earlier. 

"I own a car dealership, if you must know." 

"You sell cars?" Callum almost laughed out loud. 

"What's so funny about that?" Ben asked, annoyed now. 

"No, it's just, you don't seem the happy peppy car salesman you see on TV and all, ya know." Callum said watching Ben's expression. "Not that that's a bad thing!" 

"Well I ain't at work now, am I?" Ben said. "What about you anyways, do you even work? Or is today just your 'day off' " 

"Actually, I too, am a self made man." 

Ben chuckled a little at that. 

"I have my own catering business if you must know." Callum added. "a successful one at that." 

"Yeah, you seem pretty busy." Ben said sarcastically giving Callum a look.

"Well, I _catered_ for your drink didn't I?" Callum said with a wink. 

"Yeah after almost drowning me because you thought I was a mate of yours." Ben replied. "Speaking of, where is this so-called mate of yours?" 

"Erm, must have had my wires crossed. He is probably working today." Callum said with a smile. "Another drink?" 

"Yeah alright, why not?" Ben said, actually enjoying Callum's company. 

"How long are you planning on staying?" Callum asked him as they were on their third drink of the day. 

"Not sure yet." Ben said nonchalant. "What's it to you?"

Before Callum was able to reply his phone went off, he glanced apologetically at Ben before answering the phone.

"Halfway. Hmm. Sorry, one moment." Callum said apologetic as he walked away from the table. 

Ben looked confused at Callum as he returned from his three minute call. 

"Sorry, work emergency." 

"I thought your name was Highway?"

"It is, Halfway is just a nickname." Callum said, scratching his neck. 

"Long story, I'm guessing?"

"Yeah, well, too long to talk about now, seeing as I have to go." 

"Oh, right." Ben said, sounding more disappointed than he intended too. 

"But, maybe, I can tell you over dinner some time?" 

"Bold of you to ask a guy, you don't even know is interested in other men, out on a date. " 

"Bold of you to assume it's a date." Callum replied, causing Ben to blush a little, letting out a little laugh, and Callum to smirk as he handed Ben his phone so he could add his number. 

"You know, If I didn't know any better, I'd say you tackled me on purpose just so you could get my number. " Ben said with a smile, raising his eyebrow as he handed Callum his phone back. 

"Well, it's a good thing you don't know any better then." Callum said with a grin. 

-

Lola and Jay were still in the water as Ben walked out and towards Callum who was laughing as he plopped himself down on the beach. 

"I've missed this." Callum said smiling at Ben, adding softly. "I've missed you." 

"Yeah, I've missed you too." Ben replied softly as he sat down next to Callum, squinting at him under the bright rays of the sun. 

The tomato festival and the fun they had made Ben realise just how much he had missed Callum, missed his presence. 

As Ben watched Callum, lay back down, closing his eyes to take in the sunset with a smile, all he could think about was kissing him. 

Subconsciously, Ben had moved his hand to stroke Callum's hair. It just felt all so familiar. It wasn't until Callum opened his eyes as Ben had moved in to kiss him, that the latter began to panic. 

"This was a mistake.." 

"Ben." Callum tried to stand, eyes wide.

Before Callum could stand up, Ben was already running away from the beach. 

"Ben wait!" 

If he could, Ben would have kicked his own ass right now. How could he have been so stupid. He almost kissed Callum and ruined everything for Whitney. 

Arriving at the villa, Ben struggled getting the key in the door. In the meantime Callum was able to catch up. 

"Ben we need to talk." 

"No we don't, just leave me alone." 

"You can't keep pretending that this thing between us isn't there anymore Ben." 

Ben turned around to face Callum. "You're marrying my best friend tomorrow. Do you have any idea how hard this is for me? " 

Callum stared at Ben in disbelief.

"I know, you think I don't know that? For God sake, Ben. You're not the only one who is struggling because of this!" 

"Oh my God.."

Ben turned around sharply, looking horrified as he saw Whitney moving away from the doorway into the house. She probably heard the key rumbling at the door and decided to check it out, overhearing everything. 

_ Oh god _

"Listen, Whit whatever you think you heard.. " Ben followed Whitney into the house.

"It's him." Whitney exclaimed, turning around to face Ben and Callum. "Callum is your guy and you.." She trailed off, looking distraught.

Ben walked up to Whitney trying to calm her down. She pushed him away, a hurt look on her face. "You are the ex-boyfriend he talked about." 

"Let me explain." Callum said pleadingly. 

"No, let me." Ben said, stepping forward towards Whitney. "He was the guy, a guy, and I didn't want to tell you because it was nothing." He sighed as he continued. "But then you just kept going on at me about how I never let anyone in and I started thinking, 'Did I make a terrible mistake?'” He then glanced back at Callum before speaking again, voice soft. ”And then we were on the beach, all covered in tomatoes, there was this sunset and suddenly it was three years ago and I looked into his eyes and I knew..."

Ben looked from Whitney, who still looked upset, to Callum, who looked hopeful,

"I don't feel anything for him." Ben lied, stone faced. He watched as Callum flinched at the words, a hurt in his eyes. 

"I never did." Ben said looking at Whitney again, unable to look at Callum. "He's been desperate to tell you because he doesn't want to keep secrets from you, but I didn't want you to know because I didn't want to spoil everything and... I'm so, so sorry Whit." 

"Is this true?" Whitney asked as she looked at Callum.

"Yes." 

"And do you still have feelings for him?" 

Callum looked at Ben, who turned his face away from him before looking back at Whitney. 

"No, I feel absolutely nothing for him." 

**Girls just wanna have fun**

_ The phone rings in the middle of the night. My father yells, "What you gonna do with your life?"~ _

"Don't worry Lo, I got some sparkling water for you" Whitney said smiling as she placed the drinks down on the table. 

"Water? During a hen-do?" 

Whitney and Lola gave each other a look, before Whitney smiled apologetic. 

"Sorry.." 

"Whitney, come dance with us!" 

Ben watched Whitney leave their table to dance with her other mates.

"What's going on?" Ben asked as he gave Lola a look. 

Lola sighed. 

"During the dinner party I was talking to Jay about you and Callum and how I am terrible with secrets." she started, "and Whitney overheard the word secret and then she wanted to know what secret I was hiding, so I told her I was pregnant."

"Oh." Ben said, blinked, nodding. "and are you?" 

"Well.."

Ben's phone suddenly started ringing. Looking at the name on his screen, he sighed. "one moment, I need to take this." Ben said as he stood up and walked out of the club. 

"Dad, whats up?" Ben said answering the phone. 

"What do you mean, what's up? I had to return home to find out you have gone swanning off to Portugal and have been handing over our clients to Shirl." 

"Oh that." Ben said mentally kicking himself. "yeah, I had a last minute wedding I needed to attend and... " 

"And that's more important than the family business?" 

"What? No. That's why I handed the clients over to Shirley, because I knew she could handle them. It's not like she didn't help us out before." 

"You should have been here yourself, Ben!" his father shouted through the phone. "I gave you full responsibility over all our clients while I had to arrange some things in France, because you told me you could handle it!"

"I could! I told you I.."

"And in less than a week you have already shown you ain't responsible enough to take on the business on your own." 

"But I was responsible!" Ben shouted back this time. "I could have let Keanu deal with the clients, let him ruin us, but I didn't. I chose Shirley because we can trust her and she was the best person for the job. " 

" _You_ , should have been the best person for the job, Ben." 

Ben sighed. "I know." 

"So, you are coming home then." 

"The wedding is tomorrow? " 

"So is the McDougal deal." His dad said calmly. "Is that wedding more important than the family business? More important than your own family?" 

"no of course it ain't." 

"Then I'll see you at the car lot tomorrow morning." his dad then sighed loudly. "Honestly Ben, when are you ever gonna grow up and think about the important things." With nothing else to say, he hung up the phone and Ben was left in silence.

**It must have been love**

_ It must have been love, but it's over now. It must have been good, but I lost it somehow~ _

Ben watched as Whitney was laughing and having fun. His own heart aching as he realised he couldn't do it. He couldn't watch his best friend marry the man he loves. 

"What am I doing?" Ben said to himself, before downing his drink. 

"Where are you going?" Lola said walking up to Ben. Ben glanced at her, standing up and grabbing his jacket.

"Not feeling well, can you tell Whit I went back to the villa?" 

"Yeah." Lola said nodding. "Ben if this is about.. " 

"I’ll see you tomorrow yeah?" he gave Lola a kiss on the cheek and left the Hen-do quietly.

He would leave a note and tell Whitney his dad had called him with an emergency and that's why he had to leave. 

It was better than the real reason.

Yet, as if God was playing a cruel joke on him, on his way back to the villa he ran into his real reason. 

Callum was stumbling around drunk on the street and bumped right into Ben. 

"Oh. It's you." Callum said slurring a little. "Shouldn't you be with Whitney?" 

Ben continued walking, ignoring Callum the best he could, making Callum frown. 

"You need to start being honest about who you are and what you feel." Callum said following behind Ben. "You can't keep running away from your feelings Ben, because one day." he spoke louder now. "One day you are going to regret it all." 

Callum's words made Ben stop in his tracks. 

"It doesn't matter. " Ben said, he didn’t turn around but he didn’t move to keep walking.

"Of Course it does. " Callum said exasperated. "You know it does." 

Ben turned around. "Why are you doing this?" he said, almost sounding tired, adding in a sadder tone. "You are marrying my best friend tomorrow." 

"Because I know you love me Ben." Callum said, stepping closer to Ben. "Just tell me the truth and I'll tell Whitney.." 

"I don't love you!" Ben said, cutting Callum off. He couldn't do this, not to Whitney. "And I don't want your love!” Callum staggered back, looking hurt.

"Yes you do." Callum said upset, tears welling up in his eyes. "I know you do." 

"No Callum, I don't." Ben said turning around again, so Callum wouldn't see his own tears. "You are drunk Cal, just go back to your stag do." 

And with that Ben continued walking to the villa. 

-

At the villa Ben was able to book the earliest flight to London for the next day. He had pretended to sleep when Whitney eventually came home from her hen-do last night, so she couldn't question him about leaving her hen-do earlier.

He left the villa quietly, leaving a note on his bed, explaining his dad needing him and how sorry he was and he would make it up to her some day. 

_ Home around 8:30 taking the first flight out. _

Ben texted his dad receiving two texts back. 

First

_ Should have gotten a flight last night. _

And then

_ Archers at 9. _

He sighed. It wasn't like Ben expected any kind of gratitude from his dad, especially not around this time of day, but somehow he found himself annoyed at his dad's reaction. 

When it was time to board, Ben received another text, this time from Lola. 

_ Whitney overslept and left for the venue already, where are you? _

Followed by a text from Whitney. 

_ Ben, I am so sorry. I am the worst friend ever, I left you behind because I overslept and needed to get to the venue and I didn't think about waking you up. I sent Lola to the villa to pick you up. Again I am so sorry, but it's my wedding day so I am sure you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Love you x _

Ben stared at the text he received from Whitney. She didn't even know he had left, which means she didn't find the note. Ben kicked at his suitcase. He could already see Whitney's face when she realises he isn't at the wedding. 

On the other hand, his dad would be furious with him if he stayed. Phil would probably cut him out of the will and all, their relationship would be done.

When the last call came for his boarding, Ben knew he had to make a decision.

  
  


**If I could turn back time**

_Too strong to tell you I was sorry. Too proud to tell you I was wrong. I know that I was blind, and darling.~_

"Ben!" Where have you been? Me and Jay have been looking all over for you."Lola ran up to Ben, Jay following behind her. 

"It's a long story, has the wedding started yet?" 

"No, Callum is AWOL as well."

“Wait, Callum is missing?” 

"Yeah, me and Lo thought for a moment you two had gone off with each other." 

Ben took a second to process what Jay was saying, maybe Callum decided he didn't want to marry Whitney? 

"Ben!" Whitney ran up to Ben in her wedding dress. "Have you heard anything from Callum?" 

Suddenly everyone was talking at once, asking Ben all sorts. Luckily at that time Jay's phone went off, making him step away for a moment.

Jay's loud "Ah crap." was what made everyone turn around. Jay looked back at them, grimacing slightly. "Erm..Luca found him." 

"What's happened?." 

"It's our fault, we taped him to a tree as a joke last night and we sort of... forgot about him." 

Lola gave Jay a look as she smacked him on the shoulder. 

"Oi! " Jay shouted, rubbing over his shoulder. 

"Is he okay?" Ben asked at the same time Whitney asked "Where is he now?", earning him a look from her. 

"Erm, yeah he's fine. He's on his way." 

  
  


\--

"Does anyone know of any just cause or impediment as to why this man and this woman should not be wed?" the minister asked the wedding guests. 

Looking at their guests, not really thinking anyone would speak up, one person stood up. 

"Oh, sit down, Lee." Whitney said annoyed. 

Ben felt like throwing up. He was really witnessing his best friend marry the one guy he truly loved and he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't break Whitney's heart. 

"Let me ask again." the minister said. "if anyone knows a cause as to why these two should not be wed, please state it now.”

The silence was deafening and Ben wished someone else had stood up, anyone, how terrible it may have been. 

The priest was about to continue when he got interrupted. 

"Wait." Whitney suddenly said. 

Turning to Callum, who was looking at her confused, she began speaking."Cal... My dear Callum." Whitney said, taking Callum's hands into her own. 

"All my life I've gone from wrong guy to wrong guy and now, finally, I have found a guy who's right, who's kind and decent and beautiful inside and out." Whitney said, tearing up. 

Callum smiled at Whitney's words. 

"And... you are the right guy, but it's not right, not for me." 

There were confused whispers around the wedding guests. Callum's smile fades away. 

"I came here to find myself and I found you." Whitney chuckled sadly, before continuing. 

"It's the same thing I always do, running off into the arms of a man and losing myself." 

The crowd listened as Whitney continued to talk. 

"It's incredible to me that someone as amazing as you wants to marry me. How could I not get

caught up in that? The big church wedding, this..." Whitney sighed. "It's everything I've ever dreamed off. " 

Whitney squeezed Callum's hands lightly. Taking a deep breath before continuing. "Until now."

"I am in love with love." Whitney said smiling sadly. "But am I in love with you? I don't think that I am." she glanced from Callum, to Ben and back to Callum. "And I don't think you are in love with me either."

Callum shaked his head, pulling his hands back from Whitney. "No that's not true. "

"But it is. I am sure you love me Callum, and once upon a time I am sure you were in love with me, but I'm not the person you are in love with right now." 

There was a silence throughout the crowd. Everyone was shocked at what was happening before their eyes. 

Lola pushed at Ben." Go on then, she's basically giving ya the green light. "

Ben stood up, causing Callum to spare his attention towards Ben. Unable to speak, the two just stared at each other for a moment before Callum sighed, shaking his head and left the venue, Ben watching him do so. 

"Go on then, after him!" Whitney said, pulling at Ben. 

"Are you.." 

"Yeah! Now go!" 

-

"Callum wait!"

"Why? So you can lie to me again?" 

Callum kept walking, Ben following him closely behind. 

"Can we just talk somewhere? Please?" Ben said placing a hand on Callum's shoulder to stop him from walking any further. 

"You made it very clear how you felt about me." Callum said turning around, shrugging off his hand.

"I didn't mean it, I.. I couldn't break Whitney's heart, not like that." 

"But breaking mine was okay, was it?" Callum said harshfully, tears in his eyes.

"Callum no, I-" 

"I asked you, that night when we were alone, the truth. All I wanted was the truth."

"I know, but my dad called me and I was angry and then you kept on pushing me on how I felt and I couldn't think straight."

Callum turned around shaking his head. He started walking again. 

"Fine. You want the truth?!" Ben shouted after Callum. 

"I never really believed we'd work. I never let myself believe it. It's why I left all those years ago." he started walking after Callum again.

"Because the truth is..." Ben took a deep breath recollection himself. "The truth is I was scared. I was scared of falling in love, but by the time I realised I already had, it was too late." 

The words were out but Callum showed no sign of stopping. 

"I love you Callum! " Ben yelled causing Callum to stop momentarily. "I have always loved you!" 

Then Callum continued walking, turning a corner and out of sight. 

Ben watched him go.

-

"There you are, we were worried about you." Whitney said as Ben walked up to them at the beach a few hours later. "Where's Cal?" 

Ben just shook his head, his face was red and blotchy, clearly having cried. 

"Oh Ben.." Whitney said as she pulled Ben, who was on the brink of crying again, in for a hug.

"It's my own fault." Ben said, letting his tears fall. "I'm so sorry I lied to you."

"Erm did you not listen to my big speech? You have nothing to be sorry about Ben." Whitney said, pulling back before adding. "But just in case, next time just give me a name so this won't happen again." she smiled widely. 

Ben chuckled a little at that. "I don't think there will be a next time." 

"Ben.."

"No, I mean. He was it. I don't think I will find anyone else. I wouldn't want to" Ben said, shrugging. "God, I am such an idiot."

"You can say that again." 

Ben and Whitney both turned around to see Callum, standing there looking just as dishevelled as Ben, he too looked like he had been crying, but as he looked at Ben, he looked nervous.

"Cal-." 

"Did you mean it? What you said?" Callum asked. "That you love me?" 

Whitney nudged Ben forward when he just stared at Callum

"Yes." Ben said, standing up hopefully, a smile beginning to form.

"I meant every word. "

**Wake me up before you go go**

_You take the grey skies out of my way (hoo, hoo). You make the sun shine brighter than Doris Day. Turned a bright spark into a flame (yeah, yeah). My beats per minute never been the same~_

It took awhile for them to get back to where they once were.

_ I meant every word. _

_ Prove it. _

Ben had kissed Callum there and then, and they never looked back.

Now he was standing where Whitney had stood almost 9 months ago. 

This time, the ceremony was a lot smaller though, more intimate. It was just him and Whitney, Jay, Lola and most importantly Callum. 

"Does anyone know of any just cause or impediment as to why these two should not be wed?" the minister asked the wedding guests. 

Ben and Callum both laughed, knowing this was a redundant question. 

But surprisingly someone did stand up, causing both Ben and Callum to stare in horror. 

"Oh no, it's just-" Lola started. "I think my water broke so if you two could hurry this up." 

Everyone laughed at that. 

Lola chuckled at that as well, holding her stomach. "Yeah, no but seriously." 

"Right. Do you-" 

"I do." Callum said quickly, smiling at Ben. 

"And do you-?" 

"I do." Ben said with the same speed as Callum. 

"Then I-" The minister started as Lola gave him a death stare.

"You can kiss now." 

Both Ben and Callum laughed as they shared a passionate kiss, sealing their marriage and love, for the rest of their lives.

_ The end _

  
  



	2. Whitney and Lee, a deleted scene

**Faith**

_But I gotta think twice before I give my heart away and I know all the games you play because I played them, too~_

"Imma head out for the beach, see if I see some familiar faces."

"Ben.."

"I'll be back in a few yeah." Ben said, giving Whitney a kiss on the side of her head before walking out of the door.

Whitney sighed. Why did she have to mention Phil Mitchell, knowing Ben would react like that. She really needs to learn to keep her big gob shut sometimes.

"Miss Dean, a visitor for you."

Whitney looked confused, she wasn't expecting anyone. Unless she forgot about an appointment she made for the wedding.

She hurried to the door only to be greeted by someone she thought was out of her life.

"Hey Whit."

"Did Ben see you?" Whitney asked immediately checking outside.

"Nah, waited for him to leave."

"Good." Whitney said with a fake smile before shutting the door with a slam. She couldn't have handled the drama the would come out of this if Ben had seen *him*.

"Oh come on Whit!"

"Get lost Lee." Whitney shouted through the door. "I told you a thousand times already, we're over."

"I know, I.." there was a sigh. "Can you open the door so we can talk, normally."

There was a moment of silence before the door clicked and Whitney opened it up a little.

"You have ten seconds."

"ten seconds??"

"nine."

"Okay, wait."

"eight."

"Whit!"

"seven."

"Cut it out okay? I am just here to congratulate you on your upcoming nuptials. "

"You could have texted." Whitney said annoyed.

"I could have, but I figured a love like ours, we need to end that properly."

Whitney rolled her eyes. "Ben is gonna return soon" she lied, knowing it would make Lee leave.

"Then meet me tomorrow."

"you what?"

"Please, just meet me tomorrow, I only want to have a proper goodbye and then I am out of your life for good. "

"Fine." Whitney said with a sigh. "What time."

"The Rosetta, at five p.m"

-

The Rosetta, as it turns out, was a rose garden a few minutes from where Whitney had stayed the past few weeks.

Arriving at the rose garden Whitney was greeted by a woman, who took her to a gazebo in the middle of the garden.

In the gazebo stood Lee, with two glasses of champagne. Behind him was a picnic blanket and all sorts of food.

Whitney looked at him quizzically.

"We have to celebrate your upcoming wedding right?" he said with a wide smile adding with a shrug.

Shaking her head with a smile, Whitney took one of the glasses and sat down on the picnic blanket.

"I've got to be honest, I did not expect this." Whitney said drinking from her champagne.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this." she said waving around. "Bringing me to such an romantic place. You never did that when we were dating."

Lee scoffed at that. "Of course I did, I took you to Kew Gardens before."

"Yeah and that was about it."

"Well I knew I had you by then, didn't need to wow you anymore." Lee said shrugging as he gave Whitney some cheese from a platter.

This time it was Whitney who scoffed. "Goes to show how much you knew." she said as she rolled he eyes.

"Wanna dance?"

Lee asked suddenly.

"There is no music?" Whitney said watching Lee stand up.

"Since when do we need any music?"

He reached out his hand for her to grab. Whitney looked skeptical for a moment before taking his hand and letting him lead her into a dance.

As much as Whitney hates to admit it, she actually was having fun with Lee.

"What do you see in this Callum guy anyways?"Lee asked after a moment.

"He's kind and smart and he isn't afraid to tell me how he feels." Whitney said, making a dig at Lee.

"You wanna know how I feel?" Lee said spinning Whitney around. 

"Lee.." Whitney said warningly, as Lee stopped dancing and knelt down on one knee.

"Whitney Dean, will you do me the honor of being my wife."

"You're joking right?" 

"Does it look like I am joking?" Lee asked pulling out a ring from his pocket. 

"Are you insane?! " Whitney said shocked.

"A little." Lee said shrugging. "What is your answer?"

"What do you think??" she asked annoyed.

"Yes?"

"What?! No! I am getting married tomorrow!"

"You don't have to." Lee said standing up and taking Whitney's hands in his."

"Lee." Whitney said attempting to pull her hands back, but failing in doing so.

"Oh, Come on Whit. It's me." he said with a smile. "Be honest, deep down you don't want to marry this bloke. You know that. You wouldn't have come here if you did."

"This was a mistake." Whitney said finally able to get her hands back as she started to pick up her stuff.

"Whit.." Lee said, grabbing onto Whitney's arm.

"I am getting married Lee, whether you like it or not." she said, pulling her arm back and walking away from him.

"Well, I am not gonna give up on us!" he yelled after her.

"Good luck with that!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed reading my big bang fic! As always I'd love to know what you think. Also please check out the amazing art that was made by [@benfreakingmitchell](https://benfreakingmitchell.tumblr.com/) they made a [poster](https://benfreakingmitchell.tumblr.com/post/622795939300737024/ballum-big-bang-2020-walking-on-sunshine-and) and a [teaser trailer](https://benfreakingmitchell.tumblr.com/post/622796233579331585/ballum-big-bang-2020-walking-on-sunshine-and)


End file.
